Kingdom Hearts: High School Musical Takeover
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: What happens when our two evil sisters steals our notebooks and forces the characters of Kingdom Hearts to preform songs from High School Musical. Can we save them from that horrible fate? Yes it is back!
1. The Takeover

Ok here is my story devoted to expressing the contained annoyance at my little sis. Constantly singing/playing/ or watching the songs from high school musical. This story happened when I had writer's block while trying to write chapter 3 of absorption. Also just so you're warned... The new Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is A HORROR MOVIE! I mean the evil squirrels found their way into the movie and dragged that little girl down the garbage! At least somebody sympathizes with me. Ok never mind about that, this fanfic is devoted to expressing extreme annoyance at High School Musical. Sure the movies o.k. the first time but the 500th time you hear it... well this is what happens...

* * *

One day Jon was busily typing, trying to get up the next chapter of Absorption (the story where he has fun torturing his sister) and Kat was STILL trying to beat kingdom hearts 2, which Jon had beaten several days ago... even if he did play it on easy.

"Grrr! Will this boss battle never end?" Kat screamed at the screen. She was at the final battle and Xemnas kept throwing her faraway.

"No, I don't call it the never-ending boss battle for nothing." Jon said "Ohhh I finished the chapter! I switched Anna from Axel fangirl to Demyx, heh... Ahhh!"

The lights had gone out and it was pitch black.

Jon "I don't like the dark... Mommy?"

Kat "Grow up!"

Jon "Did you touch me?"

Kat "No... Did you touch me?" Jon said no.

Kat "Isn't this what happens in horror movies?"

Jon "You mean evil rabid squirrels are going to drag me down the garbage shoot to the incenerator!"

Jon began frantically running around the room and whamming into things. Finnally after he ran into Kat for the third time he stopped.

Jon "It's so quiet... AHHHH!"

Jon stopped midsentence and after several seconds of struggling the light came on.

"Mmmgugum!bmmmsiiew!mpwfiqmmoo!" Jon tried to mumble through the gag in his mouth.

Both of the writers were tied to very hard, and very uncomfortable chairs. Their little sisters stood in front of them laughing evilly.

"Why am I not gagged?" Kat randomly asked, interupting the girls.

"Because" they answered" You're not as annoying." then they resumed the laughing.

"Oh." Kat said while Jon violently struggled in his chair.

"Is that why I'm tied in dental floss and he's in iron chain?" Kat asked.

"That, and we ran out of chain. Plus iron chain comes in handy for this..." Emily stuck a stun gun to the metal. Shrieks followed.

"Grqergisangqi! EGBQSDKH!" Jon yelled at her. Translation... You're really MEAN!

"Ok here's what's going on." Anna began "We are now in charge. Our rules, our story. This is payback for absorption and making me an Axel fan girl!"

"But you ARE an Axel fangirl" Kat said.

Kat's game controller moved by itself. It centered on the delete button.

"Noooo I take it back! I take it back!" Kat screamed. The controller moved away from the delete.

"But" Kat said "You forgot something... EVIL RABID SQUIRRELS! COME TO MY AID!"

Several seconds passed, Jon cringed, Kat looked confused, the two girls merely grinned.

"You mean these squirrels?" Emily asked. A TV appeared. It showed a room full of squirrels dressed in tea party clothes, eating acorn cakes and playing Kingdom Hearts.

"Bribery works so well. I wanted to tie their tails together but Anna said it was inhumane, it still would have been funny though." Emily pouted.

"My...squirrels...you civilized them? How could you be so cruel?" Kat cried, then she broke down in tears.

"Hgbejgb gbugb wegfsbg jgb qgrb grb b?" Jon asked. It translates as "Does this mean they won't bite me anymore?"

"No they still hate you for some odd reason." Anna said as Jon moaned.

"So we are now going into Kingdom Hearts again, only with super uber cool author powers and a keyboard, compliments of Kat and Jon. How thoughtful." Emily said. "And can you guess what we're going to do there?" she asked.

"Wreak havoc on the entire universe, twisting it to your own evil ways?": Kat asked.

"rbfasb gsdgbb gbagbisabg gfbgb gbgiuertrqp qwertyuiop?" Jon said. Which translates into "Turn it into a breeding ground for evil squirrels?"

"Nope, it's better than that." Emily said. "A HIGH SCHOOL MUSICALATHON! Where we force organization members and other characters to face off in a singing competition!.

Jon gasped (Although it sounded more like a choke) "It's worse than we thought!" (It is already translated because typing random keys is only fun for so long, don't worry Jon is still gagged).

Kat nodded in agreement. "How could it get any worse. It almost makes me feel sorry for the organization."

"Yeah whatever." Anna said. "I want to go see Axe... I mean the singing..."

"But first..." Emily said evilly "We have a few presents for you..."

Normally the mention of presents would have had Jon jumping up and down but her tone told him these weren't fun presents (that and the fact that he was tied down with iron chains). In front of him appeared a TV playing the squirrel scene from Willy Wonka over and over, interrupted only by the occasional oompa loompa song. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Kat began to laugh until a TV appeared in front of her. The song Love, Love, Sugar from Dance Revolution began to play.

"Go to go now. See ya two later!" With that the two little sisters disappeared into the game.

Kat began to gnaw furiously at the dental floss.

* * *

The organization members were at their headquarters plotting to take over the universe (as usual). Suddenly two girls appeared in their midst. Axel began to shoot fireballs at them.

"Ohh please! The fireball thing is getting annoying" Emily said. With a few keystrokes a cauldron of water appeared above his head.

"Nooo..." SPLASH! Axel was soaked. The other members began to fire attacks in. At the end Xigbar's guns were bent closed, Larxene's hair things were cut off, Marluxia's prize daisies were smashed, Luxord was playing 52 card pick-up, Demyx was smoking, Saix was seeing stars, Zexion was stuck in a very bright light, Lexaeus was buried under a ton of dirt and was trying to dig his way out, Vexen was chasing his notes around the room, Xaldin was being tossed about by the wind, and Xemnas was being tickled mercilessly by pink feathers (don't ask), the only one not hurt was Roxas, who had merely stood there murmuring something about murdering the next person who called him BHK.

Finally the members admitted defeat and calmed down.

"Why... how... who..." they asked angrily.

"Ok here are the rules, they are non-negotiable" Anna began "We are in charge, you are here to amuse us. Anyone who attempts to go against us... well, just say they WILL regret it. So you have until we return to prepare. Each of you must sing a song from High School Musical."

"But that movie's stupid!" Larxene said. She was immediately attacked by small weasels. "I take it back! I take it back!" she screeched. The weasels disappeared.

"I love that movie!" Marluxia said. A gift basket appeared in his hands.

"You now may start choosing your songs."

"But what if somebody sees us? I don't want to be remembered as the guy who sang one of those..." Emily glared at Xaldin "...wonderful songs publicly."

"Don't worry, only organization members will see this..." the members sighed with relief "and our camera crew, Sora, Riku, and Kairi." groans issued.

"Ohh yes! We are going to make so much money off of EBay with this tape!" Sora whispered.

"Tape? Try DVDs, lots and lots of copies too." Riku said.

"Don't worry " Kairi said with her cheesy grin "Only Anna, Emily, and we will see it." she secretly crossed her fingers behind her back.

Sora and Riku were setting the starting bid for 10,000 munny, Kairi set up the equipment, Emily and Anna enjoyed their new power, the members scurried to get a song and practice, Kat was still frantically chewing the dental floss while her squirrels ate more acorn cakes, Jon was now officially brainwashed and was singing the oompa loompa song while screaming "Nooo! Not the incinerator! Help! MOMMY!"

* * *

Jon: There ya go, the 1st chapter in an interlude in absorption (sorry probably won't update that until this one is over).

Riku: Aren't you gagged?

Jon: Uhmmm...

Larxene: You cut my weird hair things! Die!

Jon hops around the room still tied to the chair while she chased him round and round

Axel : You got me wet!

Xigbar : My poor guns!

Vexen: My poor notes!

This continued until everyone but the now civilized squirrels and Roxas were chasing him.

Jon: Help me BHK!

An evil light came into Roxas's eyes

Jon : Uhmm Sorry?

The squirrels also left their acorn cakes for a moment to join in.

Jon: DOES IT NEVER END?


	2. An Author Returns!

Hi everyone! It's Kat. Jon kept begging me to write the next chapter so... It might not be as funny as his chapter but I'll try.

* * *

Demyx gulped. He turned and looked over his shoulder. Axel looked bored, Larxene was grinning evilly, and Marluxia was waving him on. He sighed he got all the rotten jobs. All because he was the youngest. Well technically Roxas was the youngest but he was a Keyblade wielder. Slowly he walked up to the crazy authoress. 

"Ummm Emily? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure."

"Will you hurt me If I do?" Emily was quiet for a moment.

"Hmmm no I guess not... If I do that's one less show we have to watch." Demyx let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Now for the hard part.

"Will you sing 'Start of Something New' with me?"

"Just a moment..." Emily quickly pulled Anna to the side.

"Demyx just asked me to sing with him!" Anna rolled her eyes

"So, it's not like he's Axel." This time Emily rolled her eyes.

"Demyx I would love to sing with you."

* * *

"Sora? Riku? Are you sure we should be back here?" Sora sighed. 

"Kairi we are the heroes remember? If you really heard screaming we have to help."

"And get it on camera" Riku added.

"Yea that too."

Kairi shook her head.

"Come on guys it was behind this door." Kairi pushed the door open and walked in. Suddenly she stopped causing Riku and Sora to run into her.

"Thanks for the warning Kai." Then what they were seeing registered. Two teens were tied to a chair. One, a guy, was passed out. The other, a girl, was sawing away at _floss _with something. Kairi turned to her two friends.

"Don't we know them?" Sora nodded.

"They are the two that brought us together again." While Kairi looked like she remembered Riku's face remained blank. Sora sighed.

"She brought you back and he claimed she was one of your fangirls and then they fought about that for like an hour. Remember now?"

"Ohh yea, I do remember now." By now Kat was aware of their presence

"Umm...guys are you on Anna's side?"

Sora looked at Kairi. "Uh are we?"

"No! Sora go cut her free." Sora ran over and cut through what remained of the floss.

"Thanks. Using this would have taken forever." Kat held up the pocket cross (a/n which is actually a key that says 'God's Girl' but that's another story) she was using to cut the floss. Sora looked in Jon's direction.

"What about him?" Kat stood thinking.

"Well?"

"Well...we could but I'm scared he would hurt himself if we did...Wait! I have an Idea!" Kat ran over to the PS2 and grabbed her bag, pulled out a notebook and hurriedly scribbled some thing. Sora was confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Fighting fire with fire"

"What?" Suddenly the air around Jon shimmered and he no longer was in chains but a straight jacked and the hard chair was replaced with a comfy one.

"I thought you hated him."

"Hate him? He's my best friend what gave you that idea?"

"Well all those things about squirrels and..."

"That? Inside joke." Riku pointed to the TV that showed the squirrels.

"But what about those."

"Oh their not really rabid, and they don't really hurt him." (This is Jon poking in, (I'm spellchecking) and I'm saying that SQUIRRELS ARE EVIL AND THEY **DO **HURT!)

"They don't?" Riku was obviously not convinced.

"Yea the foam is whipped cream. They really like that stuff. And I taught one or two hypnosis." Kat looked at the TV

"Let me do one or two more things then let's get out of here." She wrote in her notebook again. Suddenly her squirrels were in the room (not in tea dresses) and now there were two TVs in front of Jon one showed what the camera Riku held showed and the other was playing Narnia. They started walking out of the room.

"Oh! Wait a second."She wrote briefly again and another TV popped up but this one showed a note that explained were she was. With a P.S. telling him that particular TV would disappear when he read the note.

* * *

"Sora! Kairi! Riku! Where have you been?" 

"With me."

"Ugg you had to let my sister out!"

Anna: "They must be punished."

"No... lets just make them sing." Emily looked at Anna.

"I'm listening... Kairi and Sora, and Riku and Kat will sing a song and then we will vote on the winners"

"What song?"

" 'What I've been looking for.' "

"But that song is fast"

"Not the version Troy and Gabriela sing"

"Your good" Anna looked at Kat. Sighing Kat rolled her eyes.

"Ya I heard, Come on Riku before they kill us." Riku looked up from where he was polishing soul eater.

"No, they won't. Your sister is only slightly less obsessed than you, she wouldn't kill us"

"Uhh no but she has been thinking about giving you a armycut then dying what is left of your hair pink or something like that."

"Ok lets go!"

"You're singing Gabriela's part."

"But you're the girl."

"But nothing I can't hit those notes I've tried." (A/n yes I really have. and yes I am a singer I'm pretty good too :P)

"Umm Anna?"

"Yea Sora?"

"Who's going to run the cameras?" Anna pointed behind him. Scared to look Sora turned. The weasels and squirrels had teamed up to run the cameras"

"Now you have no excuse, so go!"

* * *

Anna walked onto the stage two hours later. 

"First we have Emily and Demyx Followed by Riku and Kat ending with Sora and Kairi." Vexen raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Dose that mean we don't have to sing?"

"Nope it means you have until tomorrow. Now on with the show!" Emily and Demyx walked on stage and took their places. Emily nodded at the squirrel who was in charge of the music. Then the opening of _Start of Something New _began to play

Demyx:  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Emily:  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (oh)  
To all the possibilities (oh)

Both:  
I know

Emily:  
That something has changed

Both:  
Never felt this way

Emily:  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

Both:  
To be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes

Emily:  
I feel in my heart (Demyx: Feel in my heart)

Both:  
The start of something new

Demyx:  
Oh, yeah,  
Now who'd of ever thought that

Both:  
We'd both be here tonight

Emily:  
Yeah, And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
Oh, with you by my side

Both:  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

Emily:  
I know it for real

Both:  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

Emily:  
The start of something new

Demyx:  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me (whoaaaooh yeah)

Both:  
I didn't know it before

Emily  
But now it's easy to

Both  
See (Ohh)

Both:  
It's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (oh)

Both:  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

Emily:  
To be here with you (oh)

Both:  
And now looking in your eyes

Emily:  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

Emily:  
The start of something new

Demyx:  
The start of something new

Both:  
Start of something new

When they finished singing the room remained quiet.

"Excuse me!" Emily did not look happy. Suddenly they 'audience' remembered to clap. Emily looked happy again.

"Thank you! Come on Demyx lets go find another song! That was fun!" She grabbed Demyx's hand and ran off stage.

"Now Kat and Riku."

Riku looked at Kat as she pulled him onstage.

"I'm doing this why?"

"Pink buzz cut."

"Oh yea." The music started cutting the conversation short.

Riku:  
It's hard to believe that I couldn't see  
you were always there beside me

Kat:  
Thought I was alone with no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always right beside me

This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
That I've never had some one  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do

And I've never had some one  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for

Kat:  
ooooh ooooh ooooh ooooh

This time the 'audience' didn't need reminding to clap.

* * *

Ok I'll leave Sora and Kairi to Jon I have to get off. 

P.S. for some bizarre reason my spell check isn't working so I'll check it tomorrow at school.

Kat


	3. An Author Returns:The Sequel!

Ok here we go, a new chapter! Fun! Hope this is good... Oh and just in case you don't know... we don't own KH characters, or the songs from High School Musical. But we DO own

-Evil Weasels

-Evil **rabid **squirrels

-Halfway evil bird introduced in this chapter

-Our characters (not in this fanfic) Chris, Sam, Luke, Ree, and Nathan.

* * *

"Urrrr" Jon was struggling against the straight jacket without much success.

"Ouch!" A sharp peck hit Jon on the head. Looking up he saw a brown falcon sitting on his head.

"Nice birdy... be a good bir...Oww STOP IT!"The bird repeatedly pecked his head.

"I know... Peck me out of this straight jacket and I'll... ummm... what do falcons eat? How about Cheetos... OWW...Doritos?...OWW"

This continued for a long time until Jon finally said "M&M's'?" He braced himself for the peck but now the bird was quickly pecking through the jacket.

"See chocolate IS the universal solution!" Jon said.

* * *

Back in the newly renovated Organization headquarters...

"You... colored my ingenuous center of operations... PINK!" Xemnas screamed.

"With orange polka dots..." Emily added.

"Why?" asked Larxene. She was lounging on the lounge couch that had appeared. (What else can you do in a lounge couch?)

"Because, white is soooo boring. Plus we got bored between acts. I wanted flames and Emily wanted waves so we finally chose a random pattern." Anna grinned at Xemnas's breakdown.

"Are you getting this on camera?" Sora asked Kairi.

"You bet!"

Riku was doing something on the laptop computer the evil authoresses had provided for editing the film.

"Whatcha doin?" Sora asked as he came around to see the screen.

"Ohh nothing much. Just selling your keyblade on EBay... Wow! This guy just bid 500,000 munny! Let's see what his name is... Jack Sparrow... Hmmm well munny is munny."

Sora had collapsed in shock and was hugging his keyblade tightly yelling "Nooooooo, My Precious!"

Eventually Kairi stopped Riku but she ended up having to take the computer away altogether when she caught Sora selling chunks of Riku's hair to the highest bidding fangirl.

"Ok, ok enough of watching characters break down and cry... time for our next act! BH... Ermm...Roxas!" Emily said.

Roxas appeared on stage in the spotlight. :Uhhmm... well... I'm doing Getcha Head In The Game. Can I have backup singers?" A team of evil squirrels and weasels appeared on stage in jerseys. "Ok... not what I expected."

* * *

Roxas:

Coach said to fake right

And break left

Watch out for the pick

And keep an eye on defense

Gotta run the give and go

And take the ball to the hole

But don't be afraid

To shoot the outside "J"

Squirrels:

Just keep ya head in the game

Just keep ya head in the game

Weasels

And don't be afraid

To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game

Squirrels:

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

Weasels:

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Squirrels:

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Weasels:

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Squirrels:

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Roxas:

Let's make sure

That we get the rebound

'Cause when we get it

Then the crowd will go wild

A second chance

Gotta grab it and go

Maybe this time

We'll hit the right notes

Roxas:

Wait a minute

It's not the time or place

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game

Wait a minute

Wait a minute

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

Weasels:

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Squirrels:

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Weasels:

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Squirrels:

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Roxas:

Why am I feeling so wrong

My head's in the game

But my heart's in the song

She makes this feel so right

"Should I go for it "

Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

Weasels:

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Squirrels:

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Weasels:

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Squirrels:

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

* * *

"Good job!" Emily said "Here are some popsicles for doing so well!".

A freezer filled with sea salt ice cream landed next to his seat. Smiling he ran towards it. So did everyone else, only faster.

"Out of the way!"

"Ice-cream!"

"YUM!"

"Salty...but eloquently sweet."

"Need...More...Ice Cream!"

By the time Roxas could move again (he had been in the way of the stampede towards the freezer) all that was left were empty wrappers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roxas went berserk. Even Emily and Anna were scared by his reaction. Roxas tore through the furniture to get to the ones who had stolen his ice cream.

"Uhmmm... sorry BHK?" Sora said, hiding several popsicle sticks behind his back.

It took both the squirrels and the weasels to restrain him from doing permanent damage.

* * *

"Hah" Jon yelled. "Thank you birdy." As he started to walk away the falcon furiously pecked him.

"Uhh oh yeah M&M's" grabbing his notebook from his backpack, Jon quickly made a huge bowl of M&M's appear.

Several minutes later Jon stood with the bird on his shoulder and the bowl in his hands (the bird had pecked mercilessly until Jon got the idea that he was coming too).

"Hmmm you need a name...

How about Fred?... Oww!

Tom?...Oww!

Jerry?...Oww!

Big Bird?...OWWWWW! I think you drew blood!"

Eventually he found a name the bird liked, Tonto Pájaro (anyone who knows Spanish...if you tell him it means "stupid bird" I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll do something terrible to you.).

"Well if nothing else at least I'm not left out of the 'animal friend' group!" With this he headed to the Organization headquarters.

* * *

-Ok that's my chapter! At least now I have an animal. -Tonto pecks him on the head- Owww would you stop it! Oww!

Riku: And I thought I had issues...

Jon: Be quiet before I make your hair fall out!

Riku fangirls: -gasp- He threatened the sacred hair! Get him!

Kat barely stops from joining them. (Jon gets hurt for saying that)

Jon: Sora! Axel! Roxas! Help me or I'll have Tonto peck your eyes out. -Tonto merely flies up to the rafters to get away from the coming fray-

Kat: When did we get rafters?

Sora, Roxas, and Axel fangirls: -gasp- He threatened -insert name of obsession-! Get him!

This continued for a long time.

Jon several hours later when he wakes up:Tonto had a nice long chat with Sephiroth though, I think he learned some things. See? "Fly up here Tonto"

-Tonto unleashes a powerful attack-

Jon: Right... Note to self, No more hanging out with Sephiroth


	4. Take a number

Lets see how can I hurt Jon for making me a Riku fangirl...Some thing cruel and unusual...Ah Ha! Use the fangirls he loves touse for torture against him!

* * *

"Emily! Give me back my notebook!" Kat was not happy the girl stole her journal! Nobody messed with her journal (a/n ask Jon he tried to read it once...Oh and don't confuse Journal with Diary...I keep that at home :P journal is my short story notebook)

"Why should I?" Kat leaned over and whispered something in the girls ear.

"Your seriously going to do that?"

"Yep" Emily almost tore the notebook she threw it at her so fast.

"Here do it, you have until tomorrow."

"Not a problem." Kat walked away happily singing.

* * *

"Are you sure all this stuff will protect me from Tonto's pecking?"

"Yea I uhh looked it up on the internet."

"Oh. Ok" Kat was trying not to laugh. She couldn't believe he fell for it. With the help of Riku, Sora, and Axel, she had given him an organization robe, a silver wig, and some of Sora's cologne.(a/n Hehe it appears everyone hates Jon )

"Umm Jon I think there is some cake in that room."

"Cake! Really? Oh boyNoooo!" Jon found himself locked not in a room with cake, but full of Riku/Sora/Axel fangirls, but that was not all. On every inch of the wall were pictures or movies of squirrels. Kat, hearing his screams, was satisfied thather revenge was complete.

* * *

"I have to sing what with Larxene!" Anna sighed.

"You heard the first time Marluxia."

"Well, lets pretend I didn't"

"Fine for the last time 'Bop to the top'"

"Why! I though we got to choose?" Just then Kat walked by.

"Jon suggested it."

"What! I'm going to kill him!"

"Take a number!" Kat said with a smirk.

"I have torturing him until..."She looked at her calendar.

"Noon Friday."

"Fine. I'm next"

"Sorry, there is a waiting list."

"Really? How long?"

"Well lets see there's Riku, Tonto, Kairi (Yes, even Kairi), Sora, Anna, Emily..."

"OK! I get the picture just put me on the list!"

"With pleasure!"

* * *

Marluxia and Larxene walked onto the stage.

"We are singing this because Jon can't keep his mouth shut." Marluxia sighed

"Ready Larxene?"

"Lets just get this over with."

Mucho gusto!

Ay, que fabulosa!

Rrrrr, ay, ay, ay!

Arriba!

Quieres bailar?

Mira, baby.

Larxine: I believe in dreamin'

Shootin' for the stars

Marluxia: Baby to be number one

You've got to raise the bar

Larxine: Kickin' and a scratchin'

Grindin' out my best

Marluxia: Anything it takes

To climb the ladder of success

Both: Work our tails off every day

Gotta bump the competition

Blow them all away

Larxine: Yeah we're gonna

Both: Bop, bop, bop

Bop to the top

Marluxia: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

Both: Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

Larxine: And start again Zip zap zop

Pop like a mop

Marluxia: Scoot around the corner

Both: Move it to the groove

'Til the music stops

Do the bop bop, bop to the top

Don't ever stop

Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie

Shimmy shimmy

Shake some booty and turn around

Flash a smile in their direction

Larxine: Show some muscle

Marluxia: Do the hustle

Both: Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop

Bop to the top

Marluxia: Wipe away your inhibitions

Both: Stump, stump, stump do the rump

Larxine: And strut your stuff

Both: Bop, bop, bop

Straight to the top

Going for the glory

We'll keep stepping up

And we just won't stop

'Til we reach the top

Bop to the top

Instead of the applause they were expecting the entire room burst out laughing.

* * *

Ok that is my chapter sorry if its short It's some-what late and some one -cough-**Jon**-cough- won't stop IM-ing me grrr. well I was going to update the other story but mucho writers block. Grrr, oh and I gots to print out KH pics for art. So please r&r 2x for home again (and I'm thinking about changing the name, leave suggestions in you reviews K? ) 


	5. Soufflé's, Disco, and Fruit Hats

Ok, here we go I'm finally going to update! If my monitor can wait to die until I'm done... chapter 5! Grrrr I've got to get back at Kat (BLABBERMOUTH!), that room was a nightmare. -shivers-. So here we go, my revenge!

* * *

There was another break after Marluxia and Larxene got done (So everyone could stop laughing). Jon had eventually clawed his way out of the room (the fangirls had been told that he planned to give Riku/Sora/Axel's mohawks). Eventually he managed to get out, only to find a long line waiting for him, with Riku and the soul eater at the head of it. Eventually, after running around in chaotic circles, everyone on the list was satisfied.

Jon was now crawling around saying "No! No! I won't eat another Paupu! You can't make me you evil Barbie doll!" This put Kairi back on the list jamming paupu's down his throat. After she got tired of that Jon staggered to an easy chair and fell asleep.

"Agggrrr Grrrr Opgan Potaz!" For those who don't understand the speech of evil squirrels and weasels this means "We can't sign the list, but he's asleep now..."

Jon yawned loudly, then began to scream loudly, on top of him was an evil weasel in commando boots (don't ask). "Grrr upta poosa!" The weasel and his squirrel counterpart ordered (translates to "He's awake! Get out! Get out!" An evil light came into Jon's eyes; he took out a notebook and pencil. "Poo Poo" The evil animal generals said (which means, "Uh oh, but you could figure that out couldn't you?).

**__**

LATER

The evil squirrels and weasels were tied up to the ceiling by their tails, humming along with "It's a small world after all". Kat was ductaped to the wall with a gag and a good view of her rodents.

* * *

"Where's Kat?" Anna asked

"Uhh, ummm, well... OH I remember! She's umm giving her squirrels a bath... that's it!." Jon mumbled quickly.

"Okkkk, well we can't wait for her, send out the next act!" Emily said.

Axel stumbled onto the stage simmering (literally). "Do I have to do this song? It's so stupid! Can't I sing some evil sounding sound?"

"That is an evil song..."Jon said softly.

"Stick with the Status Quo is a great song! But you can't sing it in black or alone..." Anna thought for a moment, then her face lit up.

"No... you wouldn't!"

"She most definitely would." Jon said

"Please nooooooo!"

Anna typed a few words. Axel appeared in a Hawaiian skirt with a fruit hat on his head.

Axel tried to say something but couldn't.

Anna grinned "Let me sing with you and I'll dress you normally..."

"Grrr... Hurry up!" Axel yelled.

Anna passed out.

* * *

Two hours later when Anna woke up Axel was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt (Sora, Kairi and Riku were selling the skirt and fruit to fangirls along with 'signed' pictures of Axel in them)

"Can't I wear my cool black robe?"

The skirt and fruit appeared.

"Ok, Ok, I'll sing!"

Sora and crew began reselling the fruits and skirt.

The music began (Anna was starting to hyperventilate and was staring at Axel with fawn eyes). (Kat squirrels, and weaselsburst in in time for the song)

(This is an author's note, I might have** _slightly_** modified this song to fit or added a description of the dance but we do not own this song)

* * *

Axel:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Evil Squirrels:  
Everybody gather 'round

Axel:  
Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake!

Larxene spoken:  
What?

Axel spoken:  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Evil Squirrels:  
Not another sound

Axel spoken:  
Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee

Evil Squirrels:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool (Axel begins to object to 'cool' )  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

(Anna, Frustrated at not having been able to have a line yet,

begins to sing but is cut off by Vexen)

Vexen:  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share

Evil Weasels:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Vexen spoken:  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Evil weasel general spoken:  
Is that even legal?

Evil Weasels:

Not another peep

Vexen spoken:  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than plotting to steal people's hearts and rule the universe.

Evil Weasels:

No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

(Anna sighs and begins to sing her part, but is

cut off by Lexaeus)

Lexaeus:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

(Tonto appears to step in as Dudes and Dudettes along with a flock that he found along the way)

Tonto and Flock:

Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Lexaeus:  
Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then I'm coming clean! I play the cello!

Demyx:  
Awesome! What is it?

Lexaeus -does a motion of how to play a cello-

Demyx:  
A saw?

Lexaeus:  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Tonto and flock:  
Not another word

Demyx:  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Lexaeus spoken:  
Coat and tie

Tonto and Flock:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Squirrels, Weasels, Tonto and Flock:

No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

(Anna finally blows up)  
Anna:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really

(In her anger at not having more line Anna

brings back the fruit and skirt)

Axel:  
Something's not right

Kat:  
Really wrong

(Xemnas begins having a meltdown seeing that all his members have become weird)

Anna and Xemnas:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Lexaeus:  
Gotta play

Tonto and flock:

Stick with what you know

Xemnas and Anna:  
We can do it

(Vexen breaks into a very scary break dance)

Vexen:  
Hip hop hooray

Weasels:  
She has got to go

(Axel finally gives up and pushes Xemnas out of the way, the skirt and fruit disappear)

Anna and Axel:  
We can do it

Axel:  
Crème Brule

Squirrels:  
Keep your voice down low

Squirrels, Weasels, Tonto and flock:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Anna (In screeching voice):  
Everybody quiet

(Emily suddenly notices that they ran out of people and makes Kat step in along with her for

Gabriella and Taylor)

Emily spoken:  
Why is everybody staring at you?

Kat spoken:  
Not me, you.

Emily spoken:  
Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

Evil Squirrels and Weasels:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

* * *

The few people not in the song stared.

Anna glared at them.

Delayed applause quickly followed.

Riku and crew (had to use Riku instead of Sora this time because his fangirls were getting mad, Sora's fangirls are too busy bidding on his Oblivion keyblade, that 'mysteriously appeared' on Ebay about the last time Riku was near the computer, to care)

Kat began to hurt Jon badly with her notebook and Jon tried to fight back with his,but Anna confiscated them. The squirrels then went for revenge but then the police showed up and arrested them. They are now in jail for the next 90 days for

1.Assult

2. Aggrivated assult

3.Terrifying innocent (Ok **almost** innocent) citizens

4.and various other crimes

* * *

Jon: HA! I did finally update!

Kat: My poor squirrels!

Larxene: Ha ha Axel BAKES!

Axel: -throws pie in her face-

Vexen: -breaks into extremely scary disco-

Xemnas: My minions of evil! What have you done to them!

Axel: Be quiet! My soufflé is in the oven!


	6. Riku has a what?

Yea! I found it! All becase I couldn't find what I was trying to upload... Oh well. Hum. Lemme see if I can remember how it started...

* * *

Anna and Emily were board. The only thing they hated worse than Kat and Jon was being board. 

"Anna?"

"Hum?"

"I'm board."

"So."

"What can we do?"

"I dunno."

"Hmm. I wonder if I can get Demy to teach me to play his sitar..."

"Wait! Sora and Kairi haven't been punished yet for helping Kat!"

"Oh! Your right! What should we do?" Anna leaned over and wispered somthing in Emily's ear.

"Your good."

"I know I am." Anna called as she left to make the nessisary arrangments.

* * *

"WILL SORA AND KAIRI PLEASE REPORT TO THE HALL OF EMPTY MELODIES. AND WE MEAN NOW! THAT IS ALL." 

Sora looked at Kairi from where they were hiding in Proof of Existance.

"Why did they have to install an intercom system?" Kairi shrugged.

"I dunno. What do you th..."

"Shhh!"Sora put his hand over her mouth."Some one is coming." Slowly the screen they were hidding behind(Anna and Emily put them up so they wouldn't have to look at 'those freaky tombstone things') moved to the side to make a small gap. Kat slipped in and quickly closed the gap. Sora looked at her.

"How did you know where we were." Kat shrugged.

"The only people who don't know are Emily and Anna." Kairi pulled Sora's hand off her mouth.

"Realy?" Kat nodded.

"Yup. I think Riku was taking bets on what you were doing back here."

"What does everyone think we are doing."

"Umm...I think the most popular bet was making out, but plotting revenge on some one was a close second."

"O-Oh...Well what are you doing back here."

"I come bearing gifts." At 'gifts' Sora started looking excited.

"Oh. Realy? What?" Kat held out her hand and the Oathkeeper Keyblade appeared in it.

"My Keyblade? Wait! I thought only the King, Riku and I could weild a Keyblade." Kat shrugged.

"Riku sold it on E-Bay and author powers."

"Oh. Ok. Wait! Riku what!" Again Kat shrugged.

"Don't worry I switched it with his after he shiped it." She turned to Kairi.

"I have two things for you." Kat held out her hand again and another Keyblade appeared.

"A Keyblade?"

"Trust me you will want it after I give you the second thing." Kairi started to get nervous. Anna was her sister after all. For all Kairi knew insanity ran in their family.

"W-wh-what is it?" Kat momentarily ignoring the girl turned to Sora.

"You might want to hold her back."

"Huh? Why?"

"Umm...After I give this to her I'm scared for Riku's life."

"O.K." Sora wraped Kairi in a bear hug. Kairi started struggling.

"Sora! Stop! I can't move...Where did you get that!" Kairi yelled as she saw the small book Kat had pulled from her bag. It was her diary

"Uhhh...Riku's room. He was selling it on E-Bay..."

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kairi started yelling threats until she noticed Kat was rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard. Sora was confused.

"Whats so funny about Kai threating to kill Riku?"

"N-n-nothing. I-i-i-its just R-R-Riku hhhas a-a..."

"A what?"

"A DIARY!" Sora and Kairi looked at each other.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Anna and Emily finnaly got Sora and Kairi on stage. On cue the squirrel in charge of music pushed play and the two started singing.

_Sora:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach _

Kairi:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Sora:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Kairi:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
The strength to believe

Sora:  
We're breakin' free  
Kairi:  
We're soarin'  
Sora:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Sora:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Sora:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Kairi:  
Ooooohhhh  
Sora:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Kairi:  
Connected by a feeling  
Oooohhh, in our very souls(very souls)  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Sora: We're breakin' free  
Kairi: We're soarin'  
Sora: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Sora:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Sora:  
Ya we're breaking free  
Kairi:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Sora:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
And be all that we can be  
Sora:  
Now's the time yeah  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Sora:  
We're breaking free  
Kairi:  
Ohhh , yeah

Sora:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Kairi:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Sora:  
More than you  
More than me

Kairi:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Kairi: Soarin'  
Sora: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Sora: Yeah we're breaking free  
Kairi:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Sora:  
Oooohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
and be all that we can be(be)  
Now's the time  
Sora: Now's the time  
Kairi: So we're breaking free  
Sora: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Kairi: Oooohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Anna then walked back on stage. "Tonight we have some special guests." She pointed at the squirrel again and the lights dimmed and the music started playing.

_Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach _

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
The strength to believe

Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ooooohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Oooohhh, in our very souls(very souls)  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Ya we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
And be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time yeah  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Oooohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
and be all that we can be(be)  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Oooohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Emily walked onstage. "Oh and we didn't mention it before but it was acontest. Anna and I thought Troy and Gabriella should havewon but Sora's fangirlsscare us, and Troy dosen't have any fangirs so...Unless we wan't to die Sora andKairi are the winners."

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Kat were filling in Jon on what they did to get back at Riku. 

"YOU SOLD IT ON E-BAY!"

"Yup." He turned to Kat

"How did you find it." Suddenly they heard Riku yell.

"SORA! KAIRI! KAT! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Kat turned to Sora.

"I told you not to put our names on there!"

"Uhh Oops?" Kairi pulled on his shirt.

"Uhh. Got to go!" Sora and Kairi started running.

"No! Wait! This way!" The three quickly exited. Shortly after Riku ran into the room.

"Which way did they go!" Jon pointed and went to find a spot where he could watch with out getting hurt.

* * *

Well thats mychapter.Sorryit was kinda Oo but my back iskilling me right now and I can't keep my thoughts straight. 

L&L: Kat We love you!

UhOh!Uhhh G2G!

Todd: -sigh--pulls out Tylenol and runs after her-


	7. Fangirls Battle

Jon: Ok this chapter is getting rewritten, it probably won't be very much like the original but oh well. At least it's almost at the end so it doesn't matter as much if it's exact or not. I'm just excited the Kat found the rest of the story.

Kat: Ok, hurry up and write! This is the chapter where Larxene got her bazooka!

Jon: Oh...joy. I was going to convienently forget that, oh well.

* * *

"What's animal are they tortuing in there?" Jon asked Sora. 

"When will it end!" Sora screamed. "Emily has forced Demyx to teach her how to play the Sitar, everyone else hasevacuated from the room, but even that isn't enough to escape the horrible racket."

"What?" asked Riku.

"When will it end!"

"What?"

"W-H-E-N W-I" Riku stopped him as he took out his earplugs.

"Right now..." said Riku. "Fangirls! Attack!" A mob of crazed Riku fangirls swarmed into the Hall of Empty Melodies screaming

"Attack! She's hurting Riku's perfect ears!"

"Oww! They stepped on my big toe!" Sora screamed in pain.

"They hurt Sora's perfect big toe!" Sora fangirl's attacked the Riku fangirls.(Emily was nowhere to be found).

Riku and Sora looked at the fangirls fighting.

"This could be good."Riku said.

"Very good, no more ear-peircing shrieks." Sora grinned.

* * *

Later, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel sat on a ledge far above, watching the gigantic fangirl battle that now include Axel and Roxas fangirls. 

"Wow this is great!" Axel said.

"Yep, no more fawning fangirl's" Riku almost smiled...almost.

"What do you think BHK?" asked Sora "Ermmm... I mean...oops" Roxas glared at his Other.

"Fangirls! Attck Sora!"

"Uh Oh."

* * *

-Two Hours Later- 

Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel were all in a very high tree and refused to come down.

"When did the Orginazation Headquaters get high trees anyway?" Kat asked Larxene.

"I think it was Marluxia...want me to get them down?"

"Sure." Larxene pulled out a gigantic bazooka. "Where did you get that?" Kat asked.

"Uhmmm, this chapter apperantly."

"Cool, but I don't think you should shoot th..." A bright light left the barrel of Larxene's gun.

* * *

"Where's Emily?" Anna asked. Everyone (Including the singed and smoking Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Riku) whistled loudly and looked everywhere but the large tuba in the center of the room with strange noises coming from it. Eventually Anna got Emily out and they glared at everyone in the room.

"Ok...all the weird people have to sing the weird song 'When There Was Me and You'" Anna said.

"They're all weird.." Emily whispered to her.

"Ok then... the weird guys who haven't sung yet. Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Zexion, Saix, and Luxord.

"You know... This song is boring..." Said Anna.

"Ok, Let's liven it up then!"

_Xemnas:_

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside

**-Xemnas breaks into scary disco-**

I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

_Xaldin, Xigbar, Zexion:_  
I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star that's coming true

**-They all break into a rendition of "Swan Lake"-**

But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled you made me feel  
Like I could sing along.  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Saix and Luxord:  
Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell

**-They both begin waltzing around the room-**

That I confused my feelings  
With the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe  
That I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
while I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Because I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

* * *

There was complete silence... Then the room erupted into laughter.

"Man! We're gonna be rich when we sell this tape!" Sora yelled.

The "singers" slunked out of the room sullenly.

Everyone kept laughing until Emily suggested they have a Dance Off between songs, Vexen began the Cha Cha.

Soon everyone else joined in the Cha Cha, they began making a circle around Xemnas who yelled into the ceiling

"WHY ME! What did I ever do wrong except for trying to obtain ultimate EVIL!" Then he collapsed in a shivering pile. The group merely turned up the music.

* * *

Emily: Aww only one more song left. :(

Anna: Yep... hmmm we've got to make it great!

Jon: Fine as long as I don't have to sing.

Both girls suddenly relized that Jon was the only one who hadn't sung yet.

Jon: Why are you looking at me like tha... NO!


	8. DDR

Wow. We are on the last song!-ish sad- Hum what can I do...Its got to be big! It will probably be long too cuz I have alot of random stuff I want to put in! Soo on with the story!

* * *

Kat was board. There was nothing to do. Doing stuff to Jon was only fun for so long. And she had beaten KHII a long time ago. Suddenly she rembered DDR(Dance Dance Revolution). Having nothing better to do she set up the game and started playing. 

-8 min later-

"Kat? What are you doing?" Kat, who was busy trying not to fail a mission on heavy, motioned for Jon to shut up. But then...

"Ohh! Emily! Kat's got DDR!"

"Realy? Lets have a competion!" So it was set. (You had to play or Anna and Emily would do somthing painful to you.) Anna and Kat were going to start out and then any one could chalenge the winner. Anna went through all the songs Kat had unlocked and choose 'A Stupid Barber'. Kat shrugged no suprise there. It was Anna's favorite. Kat put the dificulty on standard and nodded for Anna to start the song. Anna,not wanting to be outdone infront of everyone, had was also doing it on standerd(a/n she can't do standard to save her life. Seriously! And I realy rock at DDR!) At the end of the song Kat had slaughterd her. AA to D.

"Lets go Emily."

"But I wanna play!" Emily complained.

"Now Emily!" And with that the two stalked off. Kat looked around.

"Who's next?" Jon stood up.

"Lets get this over with." Kat walked over and set his mat to beginner.(since he had no clue what he was doing)

"What song?"

"I dunno."

"OoooK...Fast or slow?"

"Hum?Slow?"

"What ever." Shestarted'Your Rain'. Kat was doing well(of course) but Jon...

"Right, up, down, jump,..Wha!" Jon fell into a twitching pile before the song was over.

"-sigh- Who's next?" Axel jumped up.

"Piece of cake I do this game at the arcade all the time." All eyes turned to him.(except Kat who was doing somthing to the game.) "What? Its addictive!" Kat rolled her eyes.

"What ever. 'Wonderland' alright with you?" Axel set his mat to Standard(not going to be out done by a girl) and pushed X. When the arrows started scrolling he noticed something different about her half of the screen. The arrows went down not up. He was having a hard enough time with it scrolling correctly and she did it perfectly in reverse! When they had finnished everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"Your weird." Anna who had been sulking in the corrner decided to put her two cents in.

"You mean you just noticed?"

-3 hours later-

Kat had beaten everyone several times. Except for Kairi.

"Come on Kai beat her!" Ignoring everyone cheering for Kairi(they had gotten sick of her beating all of them) Kat put on 'A'. They got a tie. 'V'? Tie. 'Planet Rock'? Tie...

-2 12 hours later-

Roxas got up from where he was sleeping(everyone was asleep except for Kairi and Kat. After all it was 3 in the morning)

"You mean one of you still hasn't won yet?" Neither girl answered, they just started a new song. Roxas shrugged and went back to sleep.

-2 hours later(5 AM)-

The girls contenued to stumble through songs. Kat looked at the clock and yawned.

"Truce?" Kairi nodded.

"Truce." The girls were instanly asleep.

* * *

Anna and Emily called a meating in The Hall of Empty Melodies. Anna was first.

"In celebration of only haveing one song left we decided to have a party." shock quickly spread though the crowd. Anna and Emily being nice! There had to be a catch!

"Everyone be here in an hour or else! Now scatter!" everyone quicly did as they were told.

* * *

Ok i have uber writers block. so I'm going to let Jon finish this story(arn't I nice?) sooo. l8r! I gots song fics to work on(about 8 i think?)


	9. Party Time!

Anna: Awww, this is the last chap! That's sad.

Emily: You mean no more torturing everybody and having super author powers?

Everybody else: -Break into loud cheers-

Emily: Hmmm we gotta make this good then.

Anna: I have an idea……..

Anna and Emily whisper, looking evilly at Jon……..

* * *

The next morning Sora and Jon had to help the two girls into the Hall of Empty Melodies since they had danced all night. Everybody else was already there grinning at Jon. 

"Uhmmm……. Is there something I don't know?" Jon took the hint and tried to run out the door, Larxene and her bazooka beat him there.

Anna cleared her throat "We have decided that since there is only one song left and we want everyone to sing it, the only person who hasn't sung yet will sing a completely random song chosen specially to drive them crazy"

"Uh, have I mentioned I don't sing?" Jon said.

"Yes, that makes it that much funnier."

"You're really mean"

"It's a gift."

"So what song am I stuck with?"

"Hehehe……. Can you yodel?" Jon began shrieking and then fainted.

* * *

After he woke up Jon stood on stage looking very unhappy, Sora and crew had the cameras ready, everyone else was laughing really hard and munching on popcorn. 

(Just a note, we don't own this song and the only reason it's in here is because it's really funny and annoyed me in the movie "Hoodwinked". So if you want you can just skip this song (Your opinion of me will be much better if you do) and go read the finale song cause if you haven't seen Hoodwinked it won't be as funny.)

The music started, Kat quickly scribbled in her notebook giggling. Jon appeared in a log cabin with a pair of mountain goat horns on.

(I'm not even going to try to change this song, it's just great the way it is. If you haven't seen Hoodwinked, imagine a banjo/hillbilly tune)

_37 years ago a witch done put a spell on me  
A spell where when I'm talkin' I'm singin' it with glee.  
When you're always singin' you got to live alone  
That's why I made this mountain shack my home.  
And when you're on the mountain, you got no guarantees  
That life will turn up roses or turn out as you please.  
When you're on the mountain, there's lots to be a'feared  
That's why this here old mountain goat's prepared!_

_Be prepared, be prepared,  
This lesson must be shared,  
This lesson must be shared,  
Be prepared!  
Be prepared, be prepared,  
And unless you got a spare,  
You got one life, so handle it with care!_

-Jon yodels extremely loudly-

_I got horns that open bottles,  
And I got horns that hold my keys,  
I got horns that when you turn 'em right, they help me watch TV._

_I got horns that open pickle jars,  
And horns that come with hair,  
I got horns that hang my other horns -  
I always come prepared._

_Be prepared, be prepared,  
This lesson must be shared,  
This lesson must be shared,  
Be prepared!_

_Be prepared, be prepared,  
And unless you got a spare,  
You got one life, so handle it with care!  
Yeeeheeeee!_

-Jon yodeling, now slightly enjoying it-

_Ooooooh, an avalanche is comin' and I do not feel prepared,  
It's rumblin' like a mountain lion - I must say that I'm scared,  
And if not for the witch's spell you'd hear just how I scream,  
But since I'm only singin', I'll just yodel 'til we're creamed!_

-Jon yodeling, getting into it a little too much-

_Baaaaa!_

-Jon keeps yodeling after the song ends, and begins scaring people-

"Ok, you can stop now." Anna said.

-More yodeling-

"STOP!" Axel and Larxene yelled at the same time.

* * *

Two hours later, after Jon stopped babbling, He and Kat began setting up for the party since Anna and Emily were too lazy and no one else had super cool author powers. 

"Ok, punch and cookies here..." Kat was rambling through the list of things for the party, the only problem was that as soon as she would make food appear Jon would gulp it down. Finally she just kicked him out (Literally).

"Ok, now to get this place looking cool!"

* * *

When the others walked in they were shocked, the Hall of Empty Melodies was now dark black with jagged, electric blue stripes. Several giant lava lamps lighted the room, an enormous DDR game was in the center, Kat had made a new song appear on the screen, it was "We're all in this together". Everyone rushed onto the mat and started the party with the dance. All of our characters randomly appear too. 

(Ok, you know the drill. We don't own the song...**_MINOR_** changes...ect...ect...ect...)

Evil Rabid Squirrels, Evil Weasels, Tonto and flock:  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

(Emily and Anna begin to fight over who gets to sing Gabriella, Jon and Kat finally take over)

Jon:  
Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

(Emily and Anna continue to fight)

Kat:  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

(Emily and Anna almost break their mats wrestling over who gets to sing what)

Organization Members (All but Xemnas who is still grumpy about his members singing):  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

(Emily and Anna begin tearing hair and biting)

Sora, Kairi, and Riku:  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

(Emily and Anna finally finish fighting and decide to sing before the songs over)

Anna:  
We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
We're gonna rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

Emily:  
We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one 'n all

Evil Squirrels:  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

Evil Weasels:

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Go inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Tonto and Flock:

Wildcats sing along  
Yeah, You really got it goin' on  
Wildcats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wildcats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

Riku/Sora/Roxas/Axel Fangirls:

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

Lance/Landon/Todd:

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Go inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together

Sam, Ree, Chis, Nathan, Luke:

Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Everyone in this entire fanfic world:

Wildcats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone

* * *

Emily and Anna were still humming and singing when Kat and Jon slipped out their notebooks and grinned... 

10 min. later

Emily and Anna had been put inside a pair of large, soundproof, unpoppable,bubbles. Everyone celebrated the end of their power by having a volleyball tournament (Emily and Anna's bubbles were the volleyballs, it was fun watching them slip around inside).

After the tournament was over Kat and Jon sent everyone back home where they belonged (After promising to get back together another time). Of course Sora and his gang sold the tape on Ebay making about 2.5 billion munny. Enough for some sea-salt ice cream (Of course Kairi made Sora pay back Roxas for the icecream he ate...)

The Organization of course was in complete disarray. Xemnas was having breakdowns every five seconds and Saix was trying to get him to take an "antidepressant" homegrown in Marluxia's garden. Vexen was starting a dance school, Axel was opening a bakery, and Larxene was practicing her aim with her bazooka.

"Let's go home, I want to watch Emily and Anna pout in their bubbles a little more..." With that Jon and Kat left in a blaze of light that only cool authors with super cool author powers could do.

* * *

Jon: Well, it's over, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I would have updated sooner but I went on vacation, then my com. got sick, ect, ect... 

Kat: Excuses, excuses...

Xemnas: Must...avenge...my minions of...Darkness!

-Xemnas attacks Jon-

Larxene: Hmmm looks fun!

-Larxene and Bazooka join-

Axel: Food fight!

-Throws banana cream pie-

-Everyone else but Emily and Anna attack-

-Emily and Anna float by screaming in the soundproof bubbles-

Jon: Why me? Ahhh! Not the paupu's Kairi! Your evil demented beaver toothed barbie doll! Ahhh-(Stops suddenly as he is knocked out by a paupu)


End file.
